It's our time now, if you want it to be
by powderblueroom
Summary: Dan and Phil are maybe more than friends, but maybe just friends. It's awkward and it's kind of making Phil's heart hurt. Set in the same AU as I wanna leave for where nobody goes. Title from a Fall out Boy song.


Phil woke to Lion lightly nibbling on his nose. He never really liked the idea of putting Lion into a cage and making him stay there all day, instead he chose to let have free run of entire flat. Slowly opening his eyes, Phil cross-eyedly started at Lion, who had made himself at home on Phil's face, nibbling a lettuce leaf as well, as apparently, Phil's nose. The lettuce leaf in Lion's mouth told Phil that Dan must be awake. He gently picked Lion up and placed him on the floor, reaching his arm out to the bedside table next to his bed, taking in the fact that Dan had slept with him again that night.

They weren't really dating, but they also weren't not dating. Dan and Phil often shared beds, and kisses and hugs and the occasional hand-job when they were felling particularly sexually frustrated. Or upset, or sad or anything really. And Phil figured he was fine with it, if Dan was. Because Phil was maybe in love with Dan, or something. And Phil wasn't sure what Dan was with Phil. Because he would crawl into bed with Phil and they would spend hours cuddled together, talking about the stars and the world and how tiny they were compared to like, the moon. But then Phil would wake up alone and Dan would totally act like they hadn't spent hours laughing and crying and generally being very couple-like the night before.

Sighing, Phil clambered out of bed and landed his feet gently on the floor. Today was his one day off from his job at the local TV station. Nothing too big, just fiddling around with the soundboards and making sure everything worked, but it paid the bills and left Phil with a little bit left over for luxuries. Dan wasn't so lucky, working in the shopping centre near their house in a tiny little fashion store. Dan was there pretty much every day, doing the afternoon shift, which meant that Dan and Phil only really saw each other at night and every second weekend when Dan had the two days off. This weekend was one of the weekends Dan had off, and usually he would wake up to find Dan still asleep in his bed, sleeping in after a full two weeks at work.

"Dan?" Phil said, just above normal speaking voice trying to ascertain where in the two bedroom apartment Dan was.

"Yeah! In the living room" Phil rounded the corner of the hallway and walked into the living and dining area, to find Dan folded into their couch, browsing the internet. Phil sleepily walked over and fell down next to him. Dan just adjusted himself to Phil, reaching around Phil and holding him closer.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up?" Phil squinted at Dan, realising that he had left his glasses on the bedside table.

"Yeah, sorry." Dan turned to face Phil and placed a kiss on his forehead, "I don't know, couldn't sleep anymore. I tried cuddling into you for a little bit but then Lion came in and he looked hungry so I got up and got him some food." Dan kept his eyes locked on Phil's for a few moments before turning back to the screen, and scrolling through tumblr one-handed.

"'S'okay. I'm just used to waking up next to you these days." Phil tried to make the sentence sound casual, as not to make Dan assume anything about Phil's undying love for him.

"Aww, yeah I think we can just totally transform my bedroom into a bedroom for Lion, with the amount of time I spend in your bedroom or out here in the lounge." Dan didn't even look away from the computer to give Phil and inkling as to what his facial expression looked like.

"You know, you could always just like. Sleep with me all the time? Not in like a sexual way but in like. You know." Phil should be given an award for most awkward sentence of the year. Scrap that, he should be arrested for being the world's biggest awkward dork. Because he had just pretty much asked Dan out, and Dan didn't even blink, and Phil's not really sure that's the reaction he wants from the man he's pretty sure he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. I love when I get to wake up and you're there with me. It makes everything seem less big. You know?" Dan's looking at Phil now, but his expression looks like he could have just told Phil that Lion needed more water, or that Phil's fly was undone.

And it's not like they have never expressed that either of them are attracted to each other. Because they have, on multiple occasions, in passing and on purpose. Dan has told Phil so many times that his eyes are his favourite colour in the world, and that he could easily fall in love with him (and every time Dan said that, Phil had blushed the brightest shade of red, and kind of laughed along with it while having a slight heart attack. Because, hello. Dan in love with Phil? That was only his biggest dream and probably the biggest dream of all the people Phil talks to that isn't Dan, because all Phil ever talks about is Dan. And Dan's smile, and dimple, and his hair and eyes and laugh and oh God everything about him was perfect.)

Phil wasn't necessarily gay, and Dan had never told him that he was attracted to males either. Phil was just Dan-sexual. He could see as many attractive guys and girls, but nothing compared to Dan's eyes, or his lips. And whenever Phil started thinking about Dan too much he almost always started to feel a tingle in his lower region. And butterflies in his stomach, and maybe a few somersaults in his heart.

Phil realised that he had kind of been staring into space, leaving Dan to look at him with both a fond and confused expression on his face, tracing circles down his side.

"I know what you mean. Dan, you make everything less big. Like, the world is so big and scary but with you there with me I feel like I can actually do things. And like, get through everything. I don't know, I've never felt this way before about anyone. I just, you mean so much to me and if I could spend the rest of my days with you then I guess everything will be so easier, because you're there. And life is so much better when it's Dan and Phil. I don't know." Phil didn't remember when he started talking or when Dan started crying, but they kind of all seemed to happen at once.

"Phil? Are you serious?"

"Dan. Yes. Of course. I mean, I think I'm completely 100% in love with you. I think I always have been. Because on that first day I met you, you somehow completed me in ways I didn't think I needed completing."

"I think I'm 100% in love with you too." Dan mumbled, with downcast eyes.

Phil sat in comfortable silence next to Dan for a while, shifting his position to rub Dan's back until he stopped crying. Eventually they started kissing. Slowly at first, like two people who had waited months to do this and were finally able to. And then harsher, quicker. Begging for more skin to touch, more places to explore, more, more, more.

Phil woke up on the couch a few hours later, he didn't even remember falling asleep, but as he looked down to the ruffle of brown hair cuddled in front of him, he suddenly remembered everything. It was more intimate than any moment they had ever shared before, but they had kept all their clothes on. Spending time just kissing each other, exploring each other. Telling each other how much they loved the other.

Phil ran his hand through Dan's hair, watching as Lion hopped into the room. He had probably spent the last few hours watching them and wandering what they were doing.

"Hey Lion," Phil whispered. Lion hopped over to the couch and Phil dangled his arm over Dan's sleeping body to gently stroke his ears. "So I told Dan, finally I know! You must be so proud of me, if you can even tell what's going on. Everything just came out! I don't know why. Dan's just so special you know. He makes everything okay. He's just so funny, and loveable and I don't know what I would do without him. I don't know how our lives were complete without him."

"You're cute when you talk to Lion like he's a human." Dan shifted under Phil and reached down to pick up Lion, who just flopped down in front of Dan, nuzzling into him when Dan stoked his ears.

"He is like a human!" Phil started, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Mmm, all of it." Dan punctuated his sentence with a yawn. "You're adorable you know"

"Dan?"

"Phil?"

"What does this make us?" Phil chewed the inside of hips lip nervously, a habit he had picked up from spending too much time with Dan.

"It makes us, us Phil. You and me forever."

"Forever?"

"Yeah, forever."

And like that, everything in Phil's world fell into place.

_A/N: Where I live, we __aren't__allowed rabbits. So I have no idea how they act. So I just made the rabbit like my sooky dog._


End file.
